Current and next-generation wireless handsets need wide-band, multi-band antennas. This need is becoming particularly acute with the spreading adoption of fourth-generation long-term evolution (4G LTE) technology. Antenna bandwidth requirements have increased with this technology because the 700 megahertz (MHz) frequency bands are specified for 4G LTE. In addition, any such antenna must fit within the enclosure of a mobile telephone.